User blog:Firebrand794/kcuF ehT tahW fo selttaB paR cipE 13
On the day before thanksgiving, my true love gave to me... A new ERBoWTF And a bucket full of dick cheese! yep, new battle lezz do dis (LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOY JEEEEEEEEENKIIIIIIINS) EPIC RAPPAPAPPAPAPAPPAA *Error has occured, title scream could not be found* MERCURY VS PENUS! BEGIN! Mercury: My name is Mercury, you know like the singer And the element, which like my rhymes is a stinger Venus you sound dirty, so you can just suck on my loin And since I am closest to him, Sun, I am disappoint Venus: My rhymes are like meteors, with massive impact, Leaving craters all over you, can't survive my rap attack! The Moon can kiss my ass, I'm the brightest object in the sky, Come down into my atmosphere, where you'll be fried! Earth: I make all life, including the makers of this series After this you twos won't really ever be so cheery You're uninhabitable, I'm magical, and I pwn! You'll never get dates, left in the Friend Ozone! Moon: Better get ready, because I'm about to moon you I only come out after day and after noon, too Everyone lands on me just to touch this sexy beast Call me the sun, because I'm just bringing dem heats Mars: I'mma spank you bishes until your ass is more red than I am, And then dunk you into a Space Basket, call it an astro grand slam! I've got a rover! In space, nobody can hear you scream! I'm being monitored by the NASA space team! Jupiter: The largest planet here to wreak some havoc on these queers, I've got a great red spot, raging for over five hundred years! This gas giant gonna suffocate you in my fumes, Now watch as I loom above you and bring you to your doom! Saturn Mr Saturn here to beat all these hunks of rock I'm the coolest thing in space, even cooler than Spock I'll choke you with my rings, than hula hoop on your corpse I'll send you into a black hole, after that no more warps Uranus If you think you're gonna win, then you can lick Uranus, Or my anus, make that Uranus' anus, I'm so heinous, Got that inappropriate name, and so many innuendos, We might be close together, but I certainly ain't your friend, bro! Neptune: I'm the king of water, I'll sink you to the ground I'm Neptune, bitch I'm the best that's around My victory came so easy I didn't even need to plan it Because in the final frontier I'm the final and best planet! Pluto: Hi guys, let me rap! They call me Plu- *Pluto is interrupted by an astronomer* Astronomer: I don't think so! HAHAHAH! YOU AIN'T A PLANET ANY MORE! You guys rap so slowly, even more than your spinning! Ain't nothing gonna stop this scientist from winning! I've researched all your weaknesses, you can't stop me I'm the rapping planetary genius, you just can't top me! Sun: I think you bitches need a lesson in how to not suck dick. Prepare to get burned by me, cuz my raps are crispy I don't need to try, all your raps are so so so shitty All you guys revolve around me, I'm going superfuckingnova! As I expand and swallow you all, this. Battle's. ... OVER! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! WHAT THE FUCK BATTLES OF EPIC RAP! Who won? Mercury Venus Earth Moon Mars Jupiter Saturn Uranus Neptune Pluto Astronomer Sun Epic Rap Battles of What the Fuck? Category:Blog posts